Svěř se tetičce Garciové
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Garciová byla zvyklá na to, že za ní ostatní členové týmu chodí pro radu se svými problémy. Ale pak přišel někdo, kdo ji překvapil. A řekl jí něco, co ji naprosto šokovalo. Upozornění: slash, spoiler 2x15


**Svěř se tetičce Garciové**

„Nevím, co mám dělat, Garci."

Garciová se zmateně ohlédla za Hotchovým hlasem. Byla právě ve svém bunkru, a protože zrovna neměli žádný aktuální případ, věnovala se katalogizování těch starých, když Hotch rozrazil dveře a vtrhl jako hurikán do její „země zázraků", jak láskyplně nazývala svůj kanclík, a bez pozdravu nebo jiného citového úvodu jí oznámil, že neví, co má dělat.

„Nevím, co mám dělat," zopakoval Hotch a jeho hlas byl tak nízký, tak naplněný emocemi a tak naprosto _ne_hotchovský, že na něj pár vteřin jen nehybně zírala.

Tohle nebylo o práci. Tohle bylo… Hotch měl problém, osobní problém. Pravděpodobně ve svém milostném životě. A přišel si pro radu… za ní?

Nesmysl. Holý nesmysl.

Byl to přece Hotch. Úžasný, skvělý a dokonalý sexy boss, který nedával najevo své pocity a nikdy, _nikdy_ nezatěžoval své kolegy svými osobními problémy.

Ale ten výraz v jeho tváři… Frustrovaný. Bezradný. Naštvaný sám na sebe. Pronásledovaný.

Že by opravdu?

„Pojď dál a svěř se tetičce Garciové," zavrkala sladce a gestem mu naznačila, aby zavřel dveře.

Hotch se na její výzvu zamračil, ale přikývl a beze slova za sebou poslušně zavřel. Bez komentáře. Špatné znamení. A pak došel k ní a zhroutil se na vedlejší židli, jako by byl k smrti unavený.

Velice, velice špatné znamení.

Zvláště když se Hotch upřeně zadíval na špičky vlastních dokonale naleštěných bot, aby se vyhnul jejímu zkoumavému pohledu.

„Tak co to je?" zeptala se ho přímo. Protože to muselo být něco velkého, když za ní nejdříve přišel a potom tak hrozně váhal jí to říct. Nebo to jednoduše bylo tak důvěrné, že se mu do toho sice nechtělo, ale opravdu už nevěděl, co jiného dělat.

Což by mimochodem naprosto dokonale odpovídalo tomu, co jí řekl.

„Co tíží tvé srdéčko?" přidala mile.

Hotch ji sežehl pohledem, ale pak si zřejmě řekl, že na tom nezáleží, zhluboka se nadechl a… a nic. Nevyšla z něj ani hláska.

Garciová pokrčila nezúčastněně rameny. „Tak to řeknu já," prohlásila klidně. „Zamiloval ses!"

Hotchovi se v údivu – Nebo v opravdickém šoku? Že by se jí po všech těch letech konečně podařilo doopravdy ho šokovat? – rozšířily oči a on zalapal po dechu jako ryba na suchu. Stejně bezvýsledně. A stejně zoufale.

Kam se poděl ten jeho známý pokerový obličej?, napadlo Garciu.

„Takže _jsi_ zamilovaný!" zavýskla vítězoslavně, ale když se Hotch tentokrát jen svezl o něco hlouběji do své židle a odvrátil od ní pohled, okamžitě zvážněla. „V čem je problém?"

„Ve všem," zamumlal Hotch nesdílně, aniž se na ni podíval.

Jo, to dávalo ohromný smysl. Nejdřív za ní sám přijde, a pak aby z něj každé slovo tahala skoro násilím.

Tak chce se svěřovat, nebo nechce?

„Znám ji?"

Hotch něco nesrozumitelně zabrblal, ale stále před ní uhýbal pohledem.

Garciová se široce zazubila. „To beru jako ano," ujistila ho pobaveně. „V zájmu tvého zdraví doufám, že je to Emily," řekla mu. „Znáš přece Willa a Kevina… Je to Emily, že?" zeptala se nečekaně.

Hotch sebou trhl. „Cože? Ne!" vyjekl. Tiše, téměř hystericky se uchichtl a zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou.

Garciová se zamračila. „Ale říkal jsi, že ji znám!" obvinila ho dotčeně.

Hotch si projel prsty vlasy a pak se na ni pevně podíval. „Neřekl jsem, že ji znáš."

„Ale –"

„Řekl jsem, že znáš _ho_."

„Cože!" Garciová pootevřela šokovaně ústa a zůstala na něj ohromeně zírat. Opravdu jí právě řekl, že –

Ano, řekl.

Silou vůle se přinutila nasadit klidný výraz, jako by jí její šéf – její rozvedený, a tedy dříve ženatý, šéf, který má dítě – právě neoznámil, že se zamiloval do muže. Do některého z jejich kolegů. „Kdo?" zeptala se zvědavě.

Vlastně to bylo pěkné, když se nad tím trochu zamyslela.

Hotch si skousl ret a sklopil pohled. „Reid," zamumlal tichounce, slabým hlasem.

Na okamžik se nezmohla na slovo, ale… Vlastně to dávalo smysl, svým způsobem. Hotch byl vždycky jediný, kdo se ho nesnažil utnout, když začal citovat ty své statistiky. A Reid byl přece tak sladký, tak nevinný, odvážný a loajální… Hotch by byl blázen, kdyby nemiloval zrovna jeho.

Pokud šlo o tohle, měl rozhodně její požehnání.

Teď se o tom musela dozvědět víc, daleko víc. Říkejte si tomu zvědavost, ale ona se o ně prostě starala. Vždycky se starala o ty, na kterých jí záleželo. A jejich tým… jejich tým byla její rodina.

A ona musela, prostě musela zjistit, v čem přesně je problém.

„Jak dlouho?" zeptala se Hotche jemně.

Zvedl k ní pohled. „Nejsi na mě naštvaná? Nejsi otřesená nebo znechucená nebo –" ptal se ohromeně (Jako by snad ani nebyl psycholog! Copak mu nebylo jasné, že bude spíš nadšená než cokoli jiného? Nebyl _tohle_ ten důvod, proč s tím přišel právě za ní? Ovšem, na druhou stranu, vždycky je to trochu jiné, když se jedná přímo o vás.), ale byl okamžitě přerušen.

„Ale fuj," ohradila se a potřásla nesouhlasně hlavou. „Reida ti můžu jedině schválit. Máš dobrý vkus, zlato." Předstírala, že si nevšimla jeho výrazu, když vyslovila to hrozné slovo – _zlato_ – a zopakovala svoji předešlou otázku. „Tak jak dlouho?"

Hotch potřásl hlavou. „Upřímně? Ani nevím."

Garciová se chápavě pousmála. „Kdy sis poprvé všiml, že ho máš… _raději_ než jako kolegu?"

Na okamžik zavřel oči a povzdychl si. „Tehdy na tom hřbitově… v Georgii…"

Garciové se ohromením rozšířily oči. To byly už tři roky, víc než tři roky! Hotch se mezitím stihl rozvést s Haley a pak ji pochovat, a přesto byl stále zamilovaný do Reida a to znamenalo, že to rozhodně není něco krátkodobého, náhodného, nějaké dočasné pominutí mysli. Hotch ho _miloval_.

A pak ji napadlo ještě něco. Hotch Reida miloval už celé tři roky a nikdy o tom nikomu neřekl?

Chudáček její malý.

Hotch si změny jejího výrazu nejspíš nevšiml, protože pokračoval. „Když jsme ho hledali v tom lese a… já slyšel ten výstřel… Myslel jsem, že jsme přišli pozdě, že je mrtvý. Nemohl jsem dýchat. Bylo to jako… jako by všechno skončilo. Nic nedávalo smysl. Měl jsem pocit, jako by na celém světě nezůstalo nic, kvůli čemu by stálo za to žít." Jeho hlas zněl mírně nepřítomně, jako by ve skutečnosti mluvil spíše k sobě než k ní.

„Ale našli jste ho živého," připomněla mu Garcia měkce.

Hotch přikývl. „Ano. A mě napadlo, že možná na světě přece jenom je trochu spravedlnosti. Víš, když mě objal…" Jeho obličej zjihl a bylo v něm najednou tolik citu, že se Garciová nezmohla na nic jiného, než jen pootevřít ústa a němě na něj zírat. „Třásl se strachem a zimou a objímal mě, tiskl se ke mně a já jsem ho nechtěl nechat jít, protože jsem se bál, že když ho pustím, dostane se zase do problémů, a věděl jsem, že kdyby se mu něco stalo, zemřel bych taky. Vyděsilo mě to k smrti," usmál se hořce.

„Protože jsi byl ženatý," zašeptala Garciová soucitně.

Přemýšlela, jaké to pro něj asi muselo být, být ženatý s Haley, ale milovat Reida. Jak těžké pro něj muselo být smířit se s tím.

„A taky jsem nikdy předtím…" Hotch přivřel oči, a nechal zbytek věty vyplynout do ztracena. Ale to nevadilo, protože Garciová okamžitě pochopila, co tím myslel.

„Nikdy předtím jsi nemiloval jiného muže," dořekla za něj tiše.

Hotch vydechl. „Ano."

„Neřekl jsi mu to," zamumlala oznamovacím tónem. Věděla to, i když nebyla tak dobrý psycholog jak ostatní v týmu, poznala to z jeho výrazu.

Hotch si odfrkl. „Samozřejmě že ne. Nemohl jsem mu to říct. Nemohl jsem –"

„Proč ne?"

Hotch se na ni nevěřícně podíval. „Mluvíme tady o Reidovi, Garci," připomněl jí věcně. „O našem geniálním Reidovi, který toho má tolik za sebou, ale i tak si pořád zachovává víru v lidi."

Garciová párkrát rychle zamrkala, aby zaplašila slzy. „Hotchi…"

Ale zdálo se, že když už Hotch začal, bude těžké ho zastavit. Jako když se protrhne hráz nebo když padá lavina.

„Nemohl jsem mu to říct. Záleží mi na něm až příliš na to, abych ho ztratil, víš?" povzdychl si a pokrčil rameny. „Je jednodušší držet to v sobě a mít ho tady jako… kolegu a přítele, než mu to říct a riskovat, že o něj přijdu, že mě bude nenávidět." Smutně se pousmál a jeho oči získaly mírně nepřítomný výraz. „On je… tak mladý, tak chytrý, tak báječný a nevinný, že si zaslouží někoho stokrát lepšího, než jsem já. Měl by mít někoho, kdo je stejně úžasný jako on, _zaslouží_ si někoho úžasného. Nechtěl by být s někým, jako jsem já. _Neměl_ by být s někým, jako jsem já."

„Ale ty chceš být s ním, že ano?" zeptala se Garciová jemně.

Hotch se jí upřeně zadíval do očí. „Ano," potvrdil. „Tak mi teď řekni, co mám dělat?"

„Myslím, že…" Garciová na okamžik sklouzla pohledem z jeho obličeje a zabloudila jím ke dveřím a málem dostala infarkt, když zjistila, že jsou otevřené a že v nich stojí Reid, s pootevřenými ústy a ohromeným výrazem.

Jak je možné, že ho vůbec neslyšela přijít? Že ho ani jeden z nich neslyšel přijít?

Jak dlouho už tam byl?

„Myslím, že by ses měl otočit," dodala směrem k Hotchovi a on nejspíše pochopil, co znamená ta náhlá změna jejího tónu, protože neřekl ani slovo a okamžitě otočil hlavu tak, aby viděl na nyní otevřené dveře.

A na mladíka, který v nich stál, neschopný slova.

Hotch slyšitelně zalapal po dechu. „Reide…"

Reid zvedl ruku před sebe, aby Hotche zarazil, a odmítavě potřásl hlavou. Chvíli bylo v místnosti naprosté ticho, jak se Hotch neodvažoval promluvit, zatímco se Reid očividně snažil uspořádat své myšlenky. A pak se na Hotche upřeně podíval. „Myslel jsi to vážně?" zeptal se ho pomalu, téměř váhavě.

Garciová bezradně klouzala pohledem z jednoho na druhého a nevěděla, co má dělat, aby jim pomohla. Napadlo ji, jestli by neměla radši odejít a nechat je, aby si to vyřešili mezi sebou sami, ale nemohla se přimět k tomu opustit místnost.

Hotch polkl. „Reide, já…" vydechl.

„Tak myslel jsi to vážně?" zopakoval Reid o něco ostřejším hlasem než prve.

Hotch na okamžik pevně sevřel víčka a pak pomalu přikývl. „Ano," zašeptal mírně se třesoucím hlasem, než se odvážil zvednout k Reidovi pohled.

„Bože…" Reid ohromeně vydechl, oči rozšířené šokem. „Takže celé ty roky… _Bože_." Jeho hlas byl slabý a on se odmítl podívat jak na Hotche tak i na Garciovou a namísto toho pomalu přešel místnost – kolena se mu očividně třásla – a téměř se zhroutil na volnou židli. Sklopil hlavu a několik dlouhých minut beze slova zhluboka oddychoval, ruce pevně sevřené kolem područek židle, zatímco Garciová odolávala potřebě začít si kousat nehty a Hotch se na něj upřeně, vyčkávavě díval.

Nakonec Reid zvedl hlavu a zabodl se do něj pohledem. Oči měl mírně zarudlé, jako by ho v nich štípaly slzy. „Celé ty roky," zopakoval tiše a nevěřícně se na něj díval.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlal Hotch s pohledem upřeným do Reidových očí.

Teď už nebyl důvod něco před ním tajit.

„Omlouvám se…" zašeptal Hotch znovu, slaběji. „Snažil jsem se to ovládnout, ale nedokázal jsem to."

Reid zhluboka vydechl a po tváři mu stekla slza, ale nenamáhal se s tím otřít si ji. Místo toho se na své židli mírně předklonil a zlehka se dotkl Hotchovy ruky. „Celé ty roky," řekl jemně a pousmál se, „jsem doufal, že bys mě jednou mohl milovat."

Garciová bezhlese vtáhla vzduch do plic.

Hotch zamrkal. „Tím chceš říct –"

„Tím chci říct, že jsem tě miloval od chvíle, kdy jsem ve dvaadvaceti poprvé vešel do tvojí kanceláře," řekl mu Reid a trochu se začervenal.

Hotch se na něj chvíli díval a pak se mu na tváři objevil lehký úsměv. Pomalu se natáhl k Reidovi a dotkl se prsty jeho tváře, překvapený a potěšený tím, jak Reidův obličej pod jeho prsty zjihl a on naklonil hlavu mírně na stranu, aby mu poskytl lepší přístup. „Spencere…" vydechl.

Reid se nesměle usmál a natáhl k němu ruku, držel ji ve vzduchu jen kousek od něj, jako by mu nechával prostor pro to, aby se sám rozhodl, co chce udělat, jestli chce vzít jeho nabídku nebo ne, jestli chce být s ním, anebo to chce nechat být tak, jak tomu bylo dosud.

„Spencere." Hotch bez zaváhání propletl jejich prsty.

Garciová nadšeně vypískla.


End file.
